Rapsodia
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Zatsune sampai di istana bersama Zeito, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? / "aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu!"/ Chapter 3 Update! / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna! Emi balik dengan fic yang makin abal dan gaje(?)! Gomen lama banget update fic yang lain, Emi usahakan nanti update! DX ya! Daripada Emi banyak curcol, mending langsung ke ficnya! Ok! Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi,emi hanya bermodalkan ficnya saja

WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Alur ga bener, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) (maybe), dll

.

.

.

.

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa tiba tiba kau bilang begitu? Ka-kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku, menjalani hari hari bersama, dimana hanya ada kebahagiaan dan kehangatan... Ke-kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku... Sebenarnya dari awal kita sudah tidak bisa bersama... Kita berbeda...kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama..."

"Alasan apa itu?!, kau selalu bilang kalau kita akan selalu bahagia walaupun kita berbeda! Kau juga bilang kita bisa melawan takdir itu! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sekarang?!"

"... Aku baru menyadari semuanya.. Ya... Takdir.. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang kita tidak bisa ubah sekalipun kita sudah berusaha sekuat apapun..kita hanya bisa menerimanya... Tidak bisa mengubahnya.. termasuk.. Perasaan kita.. Sekuat apapun perasaan kita terhadap satu sama lain... Kita tetap tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.."

.

.

.

\- Asrama Memoria-

"..sune... Zatsune!... Zatsune!,"

kubuka mataku dengan perlahan lalu mencoba mencari sumber suara bising yang mengganggu acara tidurku.. Bukan.. Lebih tepatnya acara mimpi burukku (ya, untuk kali ini aku berterimakasih karena suara bising itu telah menghentikannya), oke, kembali ke sumber suara bising, dapat kulihat seseorang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku dan dia membawa sebuah... Eh? Sebuah... Ikan Tuna?

"BakaZatsune! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu!," ujar seseorang itu.. Ehm.. Kalau aku tidak salah liat, dia adalah Luka.. Tapi sepertinya dia memang Luka, sudah terbukti dengan keberadaan ikan tuna di tangannya itu..

"Aa.. Bukankah hari ini bukan tugasku untuk mengecek keadaan di danau tua itu?," ucapku seraya mengubah posisi badanku yang tadinya masih tertidur menjadi duduk..

"Heii! Itu bukan hanya danau biasa! Kau tau kan kalau danau itu adalah salah satu sumber kehidupan kita, para peri, bisa dibilang itu adalah jantung dari para peri, tanpa danau itu, kita bisa mati! jadi harus dijaga keadaannya! Dan jangan pernah menyebut danau itu danau tua! Sebut dengan namanya!," he? Sepertinya dia marah hanya karena aku menyebut air terjun itu dengan sebutan air terjun tua

"Ehm?.. Namanya ya... Apa namanya?," tanyaku pura pura lupa dengan nama danau tua yang merepotkan itu...

"Aaargh! Kau lupa dengan namanya?! Apakah kau begitu pelupa sampai-,"

"Sudah.. Cukup.. Aku tau namanya.. Rapsodia... Iya kan?," ujarku memotong omongannya sebelum omongan itu menjadi sebuah ceramah tanpa akhir...

"Baguslah kalau kau tau! Ah iya, aku lupa kalau aku harus memberitaumu sesuatu, hari ini kau yang harus berdoa di Danau Rapsodia,"

"He?..,apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah aku baru bertugas besok? Kenapa sekarang?,"

"Temanmu yang bertugas hari ini, Yowane Haku, tidak bisa melakukannya karena sedang sakit, jadi penggantinya adalah kau," ucap Luka sambil mengarahkan Tunanya kearahku

"He? Dia sakit apa?,"

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bertanya! Sekarang jalankan tugasmu!,"

"Cih.. Iya iya, aku mengerti, tante ganjen..."

"Apa katamu?,"

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa apa..., baiklah, aku berangkat...," ucapku sebelum meninggalkan kamarku dan tentunya Luka yang masih di dalam kamarku

.

.

.

.

.

\- Danau Rapsodia -

Kicauan burung, bunga yang bermekaran air yang memantulkan sinar matahari, air terjun yang terus menerus menjatuhkan air dari atasnya... Sungguh... Sangat tenang dan indah.. Sebenarnya walaupun aku tidak suka ditugaskan mengecek danau tua ini, di waktu luang yang kupunya, aku selalu pergi kesini untuk menenangkan diriku.. Termasuk di malam hari..

"Aa.. Sungguh, tidak ada tempat lain yang membuatku tenang selain disini...," aku berjongkok di depan danau dan menyentuh permukaan air danau tersebut dan dengan pelan memainkan air danau tersebut.. Dingin.. Dan begitu lembut...

"Ah! Kau ada disini juga ternyata ,Zatsune!," mendengar suara itu, aku berhenti melakukan aktifitasku dan menoleh ke belakang

"Eh? Yukari? Mau apa kau kesini? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kau belajar soal healing dengan Kaito-senpai dan Miku-senpai?,"

"Memang apa salahnya kalau sekali kali aku bolos? Lagian aku juga sedang malas belajar sekaligus menenangkan diri disini," ucapnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya

"Dasar.. Tidak masalah kalau kau sekali kali bolos.. Tapi.. Masalahnya kau yang meminta mereka hari ini untuk mengajarimu.. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau mereka itu super sibuk dan mereka sudah meluangkan waktu mereka untuk mengajarimu, jadi, bukankah tidak baik kalau kau bolos?," yukari sempat diam lalu menunduk, mungkin dia merasa bersalah setelah mendengar omonganku.. Tapi dipikir pikir, sejak kapan aku jadi bijak?, ah, lupakan

"Arigatou Zatsune, aku jadi sadar aku salah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke sekolah, jaa!," yukari pergi meninggalkanku menuju sekolah.. Hah.. Dari dulu dia tidak berubah, selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu

'Hm? Seperti ada bayangan dari bawah danau.. Apa ya?,'

Saat aku sedang berpikir tentang apa benda yang berada di bawah danau, aku mendengar suara dari arah semak semak, akupun mendekati semak semak itu untuk mengecek apa yang berada di balik semak semak itu... Tapi sepertinya keputusanku salah karena... Yang berada di balik semak semak itu adalah... Manusia?

TBC

.

.

.

.

Ya! akhirnya selesai juga! XD gomen kalau terlalu pendek DX chapter depan Emi usahain lebih panjang! Ah iya, mohon kritik dan sarannya! semakin banyak saran dan kritik yang emi terima, semakin memotivasi emi untuk jadi lebih baik, sekian dari Emi, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! XD


	2. Chapter 2 : New Story

**Rapsodia**

**Chapter 2 : New Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo minna! Akhirnya chapter 2 dari fic Rapsodia update! Gomen kalau makin tidak berbentuk(?)! ah iya, terimakasih kepada Akanemori yang sudah memberi saran! Terimakasih juga kepada Kurotori Reid an Sukone'2ch'TeiQ yang sudah mereview fic ini XD tentunya juga untuk para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini! Yosh! Sekian dari Emi, happy reading! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Gaje , Abal, Typo(s) (maybe), Tidak sesuai EYD, dll**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi, tapi milik yang buatnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Manusia? Ehm.. mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja…,' aku mengusap mataku untuk meyakinkan itu memang imajinasiku saja, setelah beberapa lama aku mengusap mataku, kumulai membuka mataku perlahan.. sayangnya.. ternyata itu bukan bukan imajinasi..

'cih.. ternyata bukan imajinasi.. sekarang.. apa yang harus kulakukan ya?, mungkin aku harus membawanya keluar dari hutan ini sebelum dia terbangun..,' aku pun berjongkok dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya.. tapi sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku karena saat aku mulai mengangkat bagian kepalanya dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan…

'gawat.. dia terbangun… aku harus bagaimana sekarang?,' aku panik dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, karena terlalu panik aku malah tidak berbuat apa apa dan hanya terdiam di posisiku sekarang dan masalahnya.. sekarang dia sudah membuka matanya sepenuhnya dan mulai bergerak untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.. setelah dia berubah posisi, dia langsung melihat ke arahku.. aku hanya bisa terdiam dan hanya bisa memandangnya.. dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang..

".. namamu siapa?," dia bertanya tapi aku hanya terdiam karena masihn bermain dalam dunia fantasiku sendiri

"hei? Apa kau baik baik saja?,"

"y-ya.. aku baik baik saja…," jawabku setelah sadar dan keluar dari dunia fantasiku

"jadi?.. siapa namamu?..."

"Zatsune Miku..,"

"ah.. Zatsune ya.. nama yang aneh..," mendengar ucapannya, munculah empat siku siku di kepalaku, aku yang tidak bias menahan amarahku pun langsung memarahinya

"gezz, kau ini seenaknya saja! Kita baru bertemu dan kau langsung mengatai kalau namaku jelek?! Apa apaan kau!," mendengar itu dia malah tertawa kecil

"apanya yan lucu?!," bentakku

"wah wah.. jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda..," ucapnya sambil mengelus elus rambutku (yang tentunya membuatku semakin kesal)

"jangan menyentuhku seenaknya, manusia sialan!,"

"hei, jangan panggil aku manusia sialan, panggilan itu sangat tidak enak didengar kau tau…," ucapnya sambil memasang muka sok sedih

"lalu aku harus panggil apa?! Manusia tidak tau diri?!,"

"panggil aku Zeito saja.. itu sudah cukup..,"

"kenapa aku harus memanggilmu begitu?!,"

"karena itu akan membuatku senang mendengarnya," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil

"kalau begitu aku tidak mau!," ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku, setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening..

"a-ada apa?," tanyaku karena bingung dia tidak mengatakan apa apa, dan lagi dapat kulihat wajahnya seperti kaget karena sesuatu yag sepertinya berada di leherku.. tunggu.. leher?! Aku baru ingat kalau di leherku terdapat tanda bahwa aku adalah seorang peri, akupun segera menutup tanda di leherku dengan kedua tanganku sambil berharap kalau manusia sialan itu tidak mengetahui arti tanda itu.. sayangnya, dia sepertinya mengerti maksud dari tanda itu.. kenapa aku tau? Karena dia menunjukan seringai di muka menyebalkannya itu

"hoo.. ternyata kau itu seorang peri huh?,"sudah kuduga..

"…," aku hanya terdiam karena tidak tau harus apa

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan menangkapmu dan menjadikanmu korban persembahan di kerajaanku.. tenang saja,"

Huh? aku tidak percaya padanya, tapi sepertinya dia serius.. kalau begitu syukurlah..

"terimakasih kalau begitu..,"

"tapi harus ada syaratnya," baru saja aku tenang dan dia membuatku panik lagi.. orang ini memang menyebalkan

"apa?,"

"ehm.. bagaimana kalau kau harus menuruti semua perintahku?," ucapnya seraya mulai memainkan rambutku, cih.. seenaknya saja..

"baik, apa permintaanmu?," ucapku dengan nada kesal

"ehm.. baguslah.. bagaimana kalau memperbolehkanku untuk bermain dengan tubuhmu sebentar?," ucapmya lalu mulai memojokan tubuhku ke pohon yang kebetulan berada di belakangku

"a-apa?!," aku hendak memukulnya, tapi dia sudah bertindak sebelum aku bertindak, dia menahan tanganku, aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi hasilnya nihil.. sihir? Aku belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanku, jadi bias saja aku menghancurkan satu hutan ini… tapi! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Pasti ada suatu cara!

"he-hei! Lepaskan aku , brengsek !,"

"tidak akan.. bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus menuruti semua perintahku?,"

"ta-tapi.. ck," cih, aku kehabisan kata kata… keadaanku sekarang seperti kelinci dengan seekor serigala yang sedang menahan mangsanya..

'ck! Kenapa aku harus tidak bisa melawan seperti ini! Andai saja sihirku bisa kukontrol.. andai saja.. orang itu datang dan menolongku seperti dulu.. ahk! Kenapa aku harus berharap orang sialan itu akan datang menolongku?! ehe.. aku memang tidak bisa apa apa kalau tanpa orang lain rupanya.. sampai berpikir orang itu akan dating kembali dan menolongku.. ehe.., ' tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir setelah aku teringat akan masa laluku.. saat aku bertemu dengan dia, manusia pertama yang kutemui juga cinta pertamaku yang mengkhianatiku.. aku sekarang hanya menangis… aku bahkan tidak mempedulikan manusia brengsek kedua yang sedang berada di hadapanku..

'kenapa.. aku begitu lemah?.. kenapa aku tidak berguna?,'

"hei… apa kau tidak apa? Kenapa menangis?," pertanyaan yang terlontar dari manusia brengsek di hadapanku membuyarkan lamunanku..

"a-aku tidak apa apa! Bukan urusanmu!," aku berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisanku.. tapi tidak berhasil, air mataku mengalir karena aku terus teringat akan dia.. akan aku yang tidak berguna… dan satu kalimat yang dari tadi melintas di pikiranku.. 'aku tidak berguna'

".." tiba tiba kurasakan seseorang sedang memelukku.. aku yakin itu adalah si manusia brengsek, karena siapa lagi selain dia yang berada dihadapanku sekarang…

"he-hei! Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kau memelukku?!," eh? Tunggu.. ada apa dengannya? Dia hanya diam? Ada apa?

"… maaf aku sudah keterlaluan… aku sampai membuatmu menangis.. atau mungkin aku telah mengingatkanmu dengan suatu hal yang dapat membuatmu menangis?..," akhirnya dia bicara juga.. aku sempat kaget karena dia berkata seperti itu..

"iya iya! Sekarang lepaskan aku!," dia melepaskan pelukannya.. ah.. sungguh.. saat dipeluknya rasanya nya- hei! Kenapa ku bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!

"hei.. jawab… KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU?!," tanyaku dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat dia memelukku

"yah, kupikir itu dapat menenangkanmu..," menenangkanku?.. dia ingin menenangkanku?.. apa aku tidak salah dengar?...

".. eit, tapi bukan berarti aku akan melepaskanmu juga, ingatkan soal perjanjian kita?," gezz! Dia benar benar menyebalkan!

"iya! Aku tau! jadi?! Apa permintaanmu?! Dan jangan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya! Ingat itu!," dia tertawa, apa yamg lucu sebenarnya?!

"ahaha, itu hanya bercanda, permintaanku yang sebenarnya adalah…,"

'semoga dia tidak meminta yang aneh aneh..,'

"Pertama.. kau harus mau berpura pura menjadi pacarku dan ikut ke istanaku untuk diperkenalkan kepada ayahku..,'

"apa?! Kau bercanda kan?! Apa maksudmu itu?! Aku harus pergi ke tempat dimana manusia tinggal?! Itu sama saja menyerahkan diriku untuk ditangkap dan dijadikan persembahan untuk dewa konyol kalian! ..Tapi.. kau bilang istana? Berarti kau pangeran?,"

"tch.. kau baru menyadarinya? Dasar lemot…,"

TWITCH

Muncul empat siku siku di sisi kepalaku, benar benar manusia yang menyebalkan!

"lalu kenapa?!tch.. soal permintaan itu.. bagaimana kalau aku tertengkap basah aku adalah seorang peri?!,"

"aku akan menjagamu tenang saja.. oh iya, soal tanda di lehermu, sebaiknya kau sembunyikan itu dengan sihirmu..,"

"aku tidak bisa mengontrol sihirku.. jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk menyembunyikan tanda ini.. ,"

"merepotkan.. bagaimana ya?...ah,pakai ini saja..," dia merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan seutas pita berwarna merah lalu melilitkannya di leherku dan mengikatnya.. entah kenapa mukaku terasa panas saat itu..

"nah..selesai.., baiklah, sekarang, ayo kita pergi!,"

"hei tunggu! Aku harus berpamitan pada teman temanku juga guruku di asrama!,"

"baiklah.. pergi sana..,"

"cih.. tidak usah mengusirku, aku akan pergi sendiri!,"

"ya ya ya.. ," aku pergi menuju asrama.. semoga saja.. Luka dan yang lain tidak marah padaku..

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Asrama Memoria-

"apa?! Kau akan pergi ke kerajaan dimana manusia tinggal?!," aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi Luka dan Yukari

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?! Kau belum bisa mengontrol sihirmu! Selain itu, kenapa kau tiba tiba akan pergi ke daerah para manusia? Kau pasti punya alas an bukan?," Luka memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus tatapan meminta jawaban akan kepergianku

"Aku akan dilindungi oleh seseorang, dan orang itu juga yang membuatku akan pergi ke tempat dimana manusia tinggal,"

'Kenapa kau menurutinya?! Ini seperti bukan dirimu Zatsune!," ucap Yukari dengan muka khawatir

"aku tau.. hanya saja.. dia mengetahui identitasku.. dan dia meminta agar aku menuruti segala permintaannya.. atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya..karena kalau tidak.. dia akan menangkapku," mendengar itu, Luka terlihat sangat marah…

"cih! Biar kubunuh dia!," Luka hendak berdiri dan akan pergi untuk menjalankan perkataannya, namun kutahan tangan Luka

"Luka… jangan bunuh dia… dia adalah seorang pangeran.. jika dia tidak kembali.. bukankah para manusia akan datang kemari dan mencarinya?, bagaimana kalau para manusia menemukan tempat ini?," Luka terdiam… lalu kembali duduk..

"baiklah.. tapi.. bagaimana dengan tanda di lehermu? Apa kau yakin bisa menutupinya dengan pita itu?,"

"aku tidak yakin.. tapi apa boleh buat.. ,"

"aku akan menyembunyikannya dengan sihirku! Jadi kau tidak akan terancam.. bagaimana?,"

"baiklah..," Luka mendekatiku dan memulai sihir untuk menyembunyikan tandaku.. ternyata tidak selama yang kukira.. hanya 5 detik dan tanda di leherku sudah tidak terlihat..

"baiklah.. aku akan pergi sekarang.. jaga diri kalian baik baik.. titipkan salamku untuk yang lain juga…," aku berdiri dan hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luka dan Yukari.. tapi Yukari menahan tanganku

"Zatsune.. aku mohon! Perbolehkan aku ikut denganmu!,"

"tidak.. kau harus tinggal disini ,Yukari… ,"

"tidak! aku akan ikut bersamamu! Aku.. aku..,"

"cukup yukari.. biarkan dia pergi.. ," Luka menarik tangan Yukari yang menahan tanganku

"Luka.. tolong jaga Yukari dan yang lain..,"

"Baik..," aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yukari dan Luka… aku berharap.. selama aku pergi.. mereka baik baik saja…

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME}

-Hutan Melodi (gerbang masuk utara)-

"hei.. setelah ini.. kita akan memasuki daerah kerajaan Melodia, apa kau sudah siap?,"

"tentu saja.. ,"

"baiiklah.. ," aku memulai perjalanan pajang dengan penuh penderitaanku sekarang.. semoga saja.. aku tidak bernasib sial..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Selesaiii! Gomen kalau kurang panjang DX, chapter depan Emi usahakan lebih panjang dan lebih baik dari chapter ini! Akhir kata, mohon review dan sarannya! Review dan saran para readers akam memotivasi Emi untuk menulis fic lebih baik lagi! Jaa! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya XD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Flowers

**Rapsodia**

**Chapter 3 : Flower**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi Minna! Apa kabar? Bertemu kembali dengan author gaje nan abal yang menghilang tanpa kabar! #stop**

**Gomen sudah lama tidak update dikarenakan author block yang cukup parah, tapi tidak apa apa, Emi akan usahakan update lebih cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya! Oh ya, Arigatou untuk yang mereview fic ini, memberi saran, dan membaca fic ini! Emi akan berusaha agar lebih baik kedepannya ^^**

**Ya, segitu saja dari Emi! Sekarang Emi akan memulai ficnya! Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi, tapi milik pembuatnya**

**WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), Alur tidak jelas, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dll**

**Don't like don't read, tombol back selalu tersedia**

**.**

**.**

-Kerajaan Melodi Bagian Selatan (Istana Melodi : Koridor istana)-

"Jadi… Ini Istana Melodi.. Lebih besar dari yang kuperkirakan..,"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku keatas, melihat besarnya istana yang sekarang berada di hadapanku. Aku pikir istana melodi besarnya hanya sama dengan besar asrama peri, ternyata lebih besar dari yang kuperkiran.

"Malang sekali ya.. padahal kau seorang peri, tapi kau tidak bisa memperkirakan besarnya sebuah istana? Ckckck.."

TWITCH

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut hina si manusia sialan berhasil membuat empat siku siku muncul di kepalaku. Walaupun orang orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "pangeran", dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan pangeran! Dia hanya orang yang senang berbuat iseng dan meremehkan orang! Aku tidak bisa menerima bahwa dia adalah seorang "pangeran"!

"Pangeran jadi jadian.. kau benar benar menyebalkan! Memang kalau aku seorang peri aku harus bisa memperkirakan besarnya sebuah istana?!,"

"Seharusnya iya.. mungkin karena kau peri gagal, jadi tidak bisa memperkirakan besarnya istana ini..,'

TWITCH

Apa yang dia maksud dengan sebutan peri gagal?! Memang benar kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan sihirku, aku juga tidak bisa mengembangkan sayap dan terbang seperti peri peri lainnya, tapi aku tetap seorang peri!

"Jaga omonganmu! Memangnya ada peri yang ingin tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan sihir?! Aku juga ingin bisa memakai kekuatan sihir seperti teman temanku! Aku juga yakin bahwa suatu saat aku akan bisa mengontrol kekuatan sihirku dan menjadi seorang peri yang hebat seperti orangtuaku!,"

Dia melihat kearahku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku terlahir di kalangan peri lemah, heh, sayamg sekali, kau salah besar pangeran jadi jadian.

"pftt.. huahahaha! Apa? Orangtuamu adalah peri yang hebat? Aku tidak salah dengar?,"

TWITCH

Daritadi dia semakin tidak tau diri! Dia terus mengejekku dan sekarang mengejek orangtuaku?! Aku tidak terima!

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu!,"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya, dapat kudengar dia berteriak memanggil namaku tapi aku terus berlari menjauh darinya.. yah.. lagipula untuk apa aku peduli padanya..

-Zeito POV-

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu!,"

Aku kaget dengan respon yang kudengar. Yah, aku memang sadar kalau terkadang bercandaku melewati batas tanpa disadari, tapi aku tidak tau kalau responnya akan sangat buruk. Setelah memberi respon seperti itu, dia langsung berlari menjauh dariku

"Hei! Tunggu! Kau tidak tau jalan di istana ini kan?!,"

Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa, tapi dia tetap tidak mendengarkan.

"cih.. dasar wanita keras kepala..,"

"wanita? Siapa yang kau maksud, Zeito?,"

"eh?,"

Aku menengok kearah sumber suara. Dapat kulihat seorang laki laki berbadan tegap dan lebih tinggi dariku berdiri tepat disampingku dan dia adalah..

"Akaito-nii?!,"

-Istana Melodi (Taman)-

"Uuh.. Bagaimana ini..,"

Aku sekarang sedang meringkuk di hamparan rumput seraya meratapi nasib. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sekarang tersesat di dalam istana yang baru saja kukunjungi hari ini. Harusnya aku sadari ini daritadi! Kalau saja tadi aku tidak meninggalkan si pangeran sialan, tidak mungkin jadi begini!

"_**Ano**_.. Nona.. Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?,"

Aku mengarahkan pandangan kearah sumber suara, dapat kulihat seorang laki laki berambut hijau juga seorang perempuan berambut biru kristal bergradasikan warna ungu.

"Jadi.. Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?,"

Aku langsung mengubah posisiku menjadi berdiri. Aku tatap kedua orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku. Dilihat dari penampilan sepertinya mereka beruda orang yang baik.

"ehm.. sebenarnya.. tadi aku berlari tanpa arah di dalam istana ini.. dan akhirnya sampai di tempat ini.. karena kelelahan, aku beristirahat di hamparan rumput tadi.. begitulah,"

"_**Souka**_.. Aku rasa aku belum pernah melihat nona sebelumnya.. Siapa nama nona? Ada kepentingan apa di istana ini?,"

Dapat kulihat laki laki tadi tersenyum lembut kearahku. Seandainya saja waktu itu yang kutemui adalah dia, pasti aku tidak akan terkena nasib sial.

"Na-namaku Zatsune Miku.. A-aku.. disini datang untuk.. ehm.. untuk..,"

Gawat, aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Aku mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitarku, mencari sebuah jawaban. Sampai aku melihat taman yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga.

"ah! Aku datang untuk melihat lihat bunga yang ada di dalam istana sekaligus mempelajari arti dari bunga bunga tersebut!,"

"Ah, kalau tentang itu, serahkan saja padaku, aku tau tentang berbagai macam bunga juga artinya! Sebelumnya, namaku Nigaito Shion, pangeran ketiga Kerajaan Melodia dan perempuan yang bersamaku, Aoki Lapis, putri kedua dari kerajaan Symphonia sekaligus calon permaisuriku,"

"sa-salam kenal,"

Sungguh, mereka pasangan yang serasi, sudah serasi, baik hati pula, jauh sekali dengan pangeran sialan itu..

"Ehm.. Kalian ingin dipanggil bagaimana?,"

"Cukup panggil aku dengan Nigaito, nah, Aoki, kau ingin dipanggil bagaimana?,"

"A-Aoki saja..,"

"Yosh! Nigaito-kun! Aoki-chan! Ayo kita mulai sekarang!,"

Kami mulai mengelilingi taman tersebut, bunga yang menarik perhatianku pertama kali adalah bunga Almond karena diantara semua bunga yang ada di taman, dialah yang paling menunjukan keindahannya

"Nigaito-kun! Apa arti dari bunga itu?,"

Nigaito langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bunga Almond yang kutunjuk

"Bunga Almond? Bunga itu berartikan janji, mungkin kalau disesuaikan dengan warna putih bersih bunga itu sendiri, bunga itu juga bisa diartikan dengan janji murni atau janji suci,"

Aku tersenyum seraya melihat bunga berwarna putih tersebut. Indah sekali.. Pantas saja memiliki arti yang begitu indah

"Nigaito-kun, apa suatu saat aku boleh memetik beberapa dari bunga bunga itu?,"

Nigaito menatapku dengan pandangan heran namun setelahnya dia tersenyum dengan lembut

"tentu saja, Zatsune-san,"

Aku melihat lagi ke sekelilingku, mencari bunga yang menarik di mataku. Bunga yang berhasil menarik perhatianku kali ini adalah bunga Lily yang memancarkan warna putih bersih yang tidak kalah dengan warna putih bunga Almond

"Zatsune-san tertarik dengan bunga Lily yang berada disana? Wah sayang sekali, aku belum mengetahui arti dari bunga itu, tapi sepertinya Aoki tau arti dari bunga itu, jadi, Aoki, apa kau tau?,"

Aoki menanggapi pertanyaan Nigaito dengan sebuah anggukan. Aaa, Aoki-chan, kau sangat imut, aku tidak kuat melihat ekspresi imutmu

"Za-zatsune-chan.. Arti dari bunga Lily adalah kemurnian. Bunga Lily juga mempunyai arti tidak bersalah. Arti tersebut mungkin diambil dari warnanya yang putih bersih,"

"souka.. Aoki-chan ternyata hebat juga dalam makna bunga,"

Aku tersenyum kearah Aoki-chan, dia kelihatan senang karena tadi aku memujinya. Hal ini membuatku berpikir kalau ternyata manusia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Kamipun melanjutkan berkeliling di taman sampai aku berhenti dan menatap dengan lekat sebuah bunga putih dengan kelopak indahnya. Walaupun warnanya sama dengan bunga Lily juga Almond, yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah bunga itu. Selain itu aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

"ano.. Nigaito-kun, Aoki-chan, apa kalian tau nama dan arti dari bunga itu?,"

Nigaito-kun dan Aoki-chan secara serempak melihat kearah bunga itu. Lalu mereka mengangguk dan menjawab secara bersamaan

"Nama bunga itu adalah Arbutus dan arti dari bunga itu adalah.. Kaulah satu satunya yang kucintai..,"

DEG

'Arbutus.. Sepertinya pernah kudengar.. Tapi dimana? Apa Luka pernah memberitahukannya? Atau.. orang itu?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Yosh! Selesai! Gomen kalau kurang panjang juga kurang menarik! Emi akan lebih berusaha di chapter depan! Jaa, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Oh ya, mohon review daan sarannya ya!**


End file.
